Arranged marriage with 'THE AUSTIN MOON'
by auslly113
Summary: Ally Dawson a songwriter and daughter of a very rich record label owner is forced into marriage with The Austin Moon . international pop star. at first they do not like each other but will love blossom a very bad summary but pls read the story. it is g rated
1. Chapter 1

**A/N . **

**hi guys please read and review. this is my first story . and i do not own anything and this was an idea from another fanfic similar to this. pls review**

Hi, I am ally Dawson. I am 22. Well sometimes you feel like your world is tearing apart because you have to live with someone for the rest of your life, but you don't want to. So you have to open up and let them in. who knows they might be "the one". Here is my story of how I was forced into marriage with famous celebrity/pop star Austin Moon.

Ally's POV

"Ally get ready soon your dad has invited a few guests to our mansion for dinner" I heard my mom scream from the intercom in my room. "Not again" I thought to myself. You see my dad owns a huge record company called 'fame records' and he usually invites a lot of people over.

_Time skip_

I sigh as I examine myself. I am wearing a knee length pink dress with little white pearls dangling on the end. It had thin sleeves. I also wore diamond earrings and a thin diamond necklace with a matching diamond bracelet. I applied very little mascara and very little pink eye shadow. Then I heard my maid Angela calling me downstairs. I mentally groaned and walked downstairs carefully. I saw my parents in the living room and thankfully the guests had not arrived yet. I had no idea why my parents wanted me to attend this dinner so much. I mean its not like I skipped a few dinners before. My mother then spoke interrupting my thoughts"darling you look absolutely lovely".

"Thank you mom"

Just as my mom opened her mouth to say something I heard the doorbell. My mother immediately squealed. She looked really excited!

We all went to receive the guests at the door. My dad opened the door and I saw a middle-aged man about 45 years of age and a blonde haired women and beside them was the most famous and international celebrity pop star Austin Moon! I wasn't really surprised since my parents owned a really famous record company I got to meet many famous people. And also I was not a fan of Austin Moon.

My mom and dad welcomed them and lead them in (And all the other usual stuff). They talked nonstop while Austin was on his phone texting probably a girl. I sat there awkwardly until a maid came in and announced that dinner was ready. The dining room was filled with delicious aroma. As we sat and ate dinner my parents and the moons who owned moons music studio which was really famous, interrupted the silence. "Austin, Ally we have something really important to tell you. You both are getting married next week." I immediately spit out the orange juice I was drinking and stood up blinking unable to process anything. Austin had the same reaction. Then Austin broke the silence "what do you mean? I barely know her!" "Exactly" I agreed. Our parents look at each other for a moment and say "look we have decided to run the companies together and for that you both are getting married!" with that I just could not control those tears anymore. I just ran as fast as I could to my room and shut the door. I slid back on it and started crying. How could they do this to me? He was famous, I was a songwriter. How can I live with him? A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I did not answer it but got up and walked to my king sized bed. I heard the door knock another time. I just ignored it thinking that it was my mom or Angela my maid. Then suddenly the door opened and there stood Austin!

He stood there awkwardly and sat next to me.

"Are you okay"? He asked lazily. Obviously his mom sent him here

"Why do you care"? I snap back

"Well for starters you're my fiancé and I know that you don't want to marry me and the feeling is mutual. But just think about it our parents gave us everything we ever wanted and we should repay them"

I just sit there fiddling with my hands slightly sobbing

After that Austin just asks me to come down and I do

After our conversation I think I'm ready for the marriage.

We slowly walk down to meet our very anxious parents. Austin and I take a deep breath in and say "we are ready for the marriage" on saying this our parents beam broadly.

Well in officially one week I'll become Ally Moon.

It's finally our wedding day. I'm wearing a white gown which is strapless. It has real diamonds on it and is so beautiful that I stood and gasped the first time I saw it.

Angela and my mom do my hair and my mom puts a diamond tiara with crystals hanging on my hair. I wear silver eye shadow and a beautiful crystal necklace and earrings. I look absolutely stunning. Even my mom compliments me. I really wish I was happy on my wedding day, but I'm not. I always wanted to marry the love of my life but sadly I won't.

_Time skip_

I walk down the aisle holding my dad's hand and I see Austin. He really looks handsome in his tuxedo

Austin's POV

I see ally walk down the aisle. God she looks stunning. Prettier than most of the girls I've ever dated.

As all the wedding rituals are done and the rings are exchanged the 6 words I've dreaded ever since came out "you may now kiss the bride". I saw ally she looked as pale as a ghost. I quickly told the priest that it was an arranged marriage and we were not ready to kiss. He just nodded understandingly.

_Time skip_

After the wedding and the reception, my parents said that ally had to move in with me in my mansion in New York City since we were married. Oh brother!

_Time skip (in New York, Austin's mansion)_

Ally's POV

Guess my new life as ally moon starts here!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**hey guys pls review or i may not continue this story. pls pls review**

**and there will be more auslly in the following chaptere**

**enjoy!**

Ally's POV

As soon as I stepped out of Austin's limo which apparently had dropped us at Austin's mansion Austin and I were blinded by the flash of cameras. _Ugh paparazzi _I thought. I was extremely scared and immediately I hid my face on Austin's shoulder. Austin sensed my discomfort and wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered

"Hey don't worry, they are not going to hurt you! Even if they do, I won't let them". I was so touched by Austin's words. He was so caring and gentle. With that Austin lead us towards his… no wait our mansion. As I stepped into the mansion I gasped in awe. It was fantabulous! It had 10 rooms, a huge living room, 2 huge kitchens (one was for private reasons), 12 bathrooms in each room with a private Jacuzzi, an awesome garden, a huge swimming pool with lots of slides(childish much!)and a lot of other crazy rooms.

"So… do you like it"? Austin asked

"I don't like it Austin"!

Austin's face immediately dropped

"we could renovate …"

"Austin" I cut him off

"I love it"

"oh"

With that small conversation I decided to explore MY room. That's right Austin and I have different rooms. Cool right! I was struggling to open my room door when I lost my balance and fell backwards. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact when a pair of strong and muscular arms caught me. We stood there in that position for some time and realising our cute yet awkward position I blushed deeply. Austin also blushed and he stuttered nervously

"Uhmm... ….. Uh good night Ally. I'll be in my room if you need me"!

"Kay uhmm good night Austin"

With that I entered my well-furnished room. But it was not my style. I mean it looked really royal. I wanted it to be music themed. Well looks like I'm going shopping tomorrow. I laid on my bed for some time. Even with all the stress I could not get any sleep. I tossed and turned in my night clothes. They were just a pair of really short shorts and a pink tank top. I switched on the T.V and put on a horror movie. In the middle of it I started freaking out. But I decided to be brave and finished the whole movie. But I was dead scared and I really could not sleep. I stepped out of my room and noticed that the mansion was really dark. I was in a dark passageway with no lights. I was walking around determined to find Austin's room when suddenly somebody tapped on my shoulder and I started screaming at the top of my voice like a maniac.

"god Ally why are you screaming"

I turned around only to face Austin

Then out of nowhere I just hugged him.

"I'm scared. I just watched a horror movie"

Austin then hugged me tightly. It felt so good.

"Come on ally you can sleep in my room"

"uhm okay" I answered really wanting someone next to me.

As we walk through a lot of passages we finally arrived in his room and man it was huge. It was a little bigger than my room and was very clean and looked really royal.

"I'll sleep on the sofa in your room Austin"

"Ally don't be daft and ridiculous you sleep on the bed"

"Look Austin, this is your room, so I'll just sleep on the sofa"

"Ally both of us can sleep on the bed"

"Uhm okay" I said

Austin immediately removed his T-shirt and was just in his boxers. I immediately blushed and looked away and slipped inside the covers and turned away from Austin and slept. In the middle of the night I felt a really strong arm around my waist. I smiled at Austin. He was fast asleep and looked really cute and peaceful. And soon I drifted off into a deep oblivion and slept.

**sorry it was so short. but i had aasthma so i will update tomorrow. review guys**


End file.
